DESCRIPTION The University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee, through its School of Education and participating scientists from the National Institute of Environmental Health Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center and the UMW Center for Science-Mathematics Education Research will collaborate with middle school science teachers to create innovative strategies for delivery of science education into the middle school classroom linked to current research in environmental health problems. The overall objective is to instruct and support teachers so that they can introduce students to laboratory experiences which utilize aquatic organisms and illustrate important environmental health and basic science concepts. Over the 4-year project period, scientists will introduce the teachers to their research, then the scientists and UWM education faculty will collaborate to train the teachers to present relevant investigatory science curriculum modules and enrichment materials that address basic science concepts relating to human environmental health questions. The specific aims are to: increase the conceptual base and knowledge of teachers throughout Wisconsin and the surrounding region through a workshop that provides a course in environmental health science; link scientists and teachers together in a workshop setting to explore laboratory curricular modules which are experimental in nature and utilize aquatic organisms and other environmental materials; enhance the capacity of teachers to engage students with critical thinking strategies, cooperative learning settings, and in cross-disciplinary enrichments; help teachers encourage female and minority student interest in science; provide science teachers with fully developed curriculum modules for teaching science that engage the learner in authentic learning tasks and offers critical thinking exercises, cooperative learning settings, and cross-disciplinary enrichment; support science teachers in distance learning, using video and electronic mail application on the Internet, including discussion with scientists, teachers and students at different schools; offer enrichment materials which can be used throughout the year; and, provide thorough evaluation of the effectiveness of this project.